heiress of Darkness
by Kimberlydu31
Summary: Deux mois après le retour de Voldemort Une nouvelle année à Poudlard et de nouveaux mystères à percer pour le trio d'or Mais qui est donc cette fille Kara d'une beauté incroyable? Pourquoi cache-t-elle son passé? et pourquoi Voldemort s'intéresse tant à elle?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Je tiens à signaler que c'est ma toute première fic, alors merci d'être indulgents s'il vous plait

Comme toujours les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse, la merveilleuse, l'incroyable, la phénoménale JK Rowling !

Je ne sais pas si ce sera un one shoot ou pas, je le verrais en fonction de votre avis, donc n'hésiter pas, bonnes ou mauvaises, laissez moi des reviews

**Chapitre 1**

**Seasonig house **

Kara se leva difficilement, manquant de tourner l'œil. Tout son corps était douloureux et ses muscles la faisaient souffrir. Jim l'avait encore battu, enfin cette fois-ci c'était plus une petite punition par rapport à d'habitude.

Elle monta lentement l'escalier, le contact avec le sol la faisant souffrir au moindre de ses pas, et se dirigea vers une petite chambre, au bout du couloir.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps avant de s'endormir.

Cela faisait cinq ans, qu'elle vivait ici, que Jim la battait si elle ne rapportait assez d'argent ou si les clients se plaignaient d'elle.

S'endormant, elle se promit que ce serait son dernier jour ici. Oui plus jamais elle ne continuerait à vivre ainsi.

Kara fut réveillée par une sonnerie de téléphone. Elle se leva baillant ét décrocha.

-Ouais, allo?

-Kara, c'est Jim. Tu as un client qui t'attend

-Quoi ?! Mais tu avais dit que ce serait le dernier de la journée !

\- Tu ne discutes pas Kara, c'est un client important et il t'a demandé toi spécialement. Alors tu vas bouger ton petit cul, et aller dans la chambre 7 , ma chérie. Et si tu es sage, peut être bien, qu'on pourra prendre du bon temps après, sussura-til.

Kara déglutit et acquiesça mollement avant de raccrocher.

Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit au rez de chaussée. Se dirigeant vers le bout du couloir, elle toqua à une porte et entra.

Une grande femme noire, l'accueillit chaleureusement, la serrant dans ses bras.

-Bonsoir ma chérie, comment tu vas ?

\- Salut Chris

-Alors, Jim t'envoie encore voir un client, c'est çà ?! Oh celui-là un jour je lui dirais ma façon de penser !

\- ...

-Alors qui est l'hereux élu ?

-Chambre 7, chais pas qui c'est

\- Ah, oui je vois , Mr Whymper

Tout en lui parlant, Chris l'avait fait s'asseoir sur un tabouret, et lui coiffait en un chignon, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds.

-Ne bouges pas chérie, je vais te faire le visage

Elle s'appliqua à lui mettre du fond de teint, du rouge à lèvres, gloss, liner, mascara et phare à paupières.

Une fois sa mise en beauté finie, elle avait l'air d'un ange.

Elle se dirigea vers le dressing au fond de la salle et enfila des sous vêtements faciles à déboutonner par dessus lequel elle enfila une petite nuisette rouge, que les clients avait l'habitude de trouver sexy.

Kara salua Chris et sortit de la salle. La chambre 7 se trouvait à l'autre bout de la maison. Kara devait donc pour y aller passer par la salle d'attente.

Sur son chemin, perchée sur ses talons de 15 cm, elle reçut des clins d'œil et des sifflements.

Elle croisa Jim qui lui rappela gentiment sa punition si le client n'était pas satisfait.

Kara arriva enfin face à la porte de la chambre 7, inspira un bon coup et ouvrit .

Elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme âgé, portant une longue robe bleue et ayant une immense barbe blanche.

-Bonjour Kara. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Rencontre **

-Bonjour Kara, je suis le professeur Dumbledore

Kara fixa l'homme en face de lui comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise « Surprise ». Mais si Dumbldeore en avait l'intention, il ne fit rien de tel et continua à fixer Kara de ses yeux bleus perçants à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi lune.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle se décida à briser le silence

\- C'est une blague c'est çà ? C'est Jimmy qui vous a demandé de venir habillé comme un

cinglé

\- Non Kara, j'ignore qui est ce Jimmy mais à ce que je vois tu n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier…

\- C'est quoi cette merde ! Qui êtes vous et ou est Mr Whymper, cria-t-elle

\- Je viens de te le dire, je suis le professeur Dumbledore mais si tu préfères tu peux m'appeler Albus, sauf en public évidemment. Quant à Mr Whymper, je crains qu'il ne puisse venir.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?! demanda Kara d'une voix blanche

-Oh rien de bien grave, mais disons qu'il n'est pas disponible pour le moment . Bon assez parler de lui, et venons au fait. Es tu prête ?

-Prête pour quoi ?

\- Et bien pour aller au chemin de Traverse acheter tes fournitures évidemment. D'ailleurs nous devrions nous dépêcher de transplaner

-De quoi vous parler ? Quelles fournitures ? Quel chemin de Traverse et c'est quoi cette connerie de transplaner ?!

\- Le chemin de traverse est la rue de magasins pour les fournitures, quant à transplaner, disons que c'est un moyen de transport, plus rapide

-Mais qu'est ce que vous raconter ? demanda Kara d'une voix désespérée, De quelles fournitures vous parler ?

-Mais, tes fournitures pour Poudlard bien sûr

-C'est quoi ce Pou de Lard ?

-Poudlard, corrigea gentiment Dumbledore, est une école, une école de magie

Kara le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Ce vieux sénile croiyait vraiment qu'elle était assez stupide pour croire çà.

-Kara, annonça Dumbledore doucement, tu es une sorcière


	3. Chapter 3

Salut !

Alors j'attend avec impatience vos avis sur ce début

Je sais que les deux premiers chapitres sont vraiment très courts, alors je vais essayer de faire plus long pour celui-ci.

**Chapitre 3**

**Mr Whymper**

Une sorcière, voilà ce qu'elle était. Une sorcière. Kara repensa à ce que lui avait dit cet homme, Dumbledore.

_**Flash back**_

_\- Tu es une sorcière Kara_

_Kara regarda l'homme comme s'il était devenu fou. _

_\- Vous malade, complètement malade._

_\- Je sais que çà peu te paraître invraisemblable, mais c'est la vérité_

_\- Prouvez le, déclara froidement Kara_

_Dumbledore se leva et dirigea sa baguette vers la fenêtre avant de la faire éclater en mille morceaux avant de lancer un reparo._

_Kara regarda ébahie ce que venait de faire Dumbledore._

_\- Alors vous êtes vraiment un sorcier_

_-Bien sûr, acquiesça joyeusement Dumbledore, mais toi aussi_

_\- Non c'est impossible, je ne saurais jamais faire çà_

_\- Un jour tu y arriveras, mais pour cela, il faudra d'abord t'entraîner un peu. _

_-A Poudlard c'est çà ?_

_\- Je vois que tu comprends vite, c'est bien. Je suis le directeur de Poudlard, une école de magie. _

_\- Et vous voulez que j'aille là-bas, c'est çà ? Comment pouvez vous être aussi sûre que j'en suis une…moi aussi ?_

_\- Magie accidentelle, il ne t'est jamais arrivé de choses bizarres et étranges, que tu ne parviens pas à expliquer ?_

_Kara hésita. Elle savait que parler à cet homme pouvait être dangereux, mais tout chez lui, lui inspirait confiance._

_\- Eh bien, commença-t-elle doucement, je n'ai aucun souvenir avant mes six ans _

_Dumbledore ne répondit rien. Seul le sortilège Oubliette pouvait avoir un tel effet sur elle. Donc elle avait vécu avec une famille de sorciers avant d'être abandonnée, après qu'on lui retiré tous ses souvenirs._

_\- Tu ne te rappelles de rien avant tes six ans dis tu ?_

_\- Oui c'est le trou noir, enfin il m'arrive de faire des rêves étranges ou je vois deux lumières rouges et un flash de lumière bleue._

_A la mention des deux lumières rouges, Dumbledore blanchit . Deux yeux rouges, Voldemort._

_Voldemort avait connu Kara. _

_-Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est ce pas ?_

_-Non, mentit Dumbledore, je n'en ai aucune idée._

_A ce moment là, le téléphone de Kara sonna. Elle l'attrapa et décrocha._

_\- Allo ?_

_\- Kara, c'est Jim. Alors comment çà s'est passé ? _

_Kara ne répondit pas. Comment allait-elle expliquer à Jim que cet homme, mr Whymper n'était jamais venu. _

_\- Oh et bien, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, mentit Kara_

_\- Trésor, je te paye pas pour que les clients trouvent que çà s'est plutôt bien passé_

_\- Non c'est vrai, tu ne me payes pas du tout_

_\- Oui, admit Jim en riant, mais si tu veux je te payerais en espèce ce soir. Alors est-ce que mr Whymper a apprécié ? Je ne l'ai pas vu à l'accueil ni dans mon bureau pour ma paye._

_-Je sais pas, il a du laisser une enveloppe à Jane, murmura Kara_

_-Oui tu as raison. Mais tu sais, j'ai entendu une rumeur. Oui une rumeur selon laquelle mr Whymper, serait au moment où l'on se parle dans un avion pour New York, depuis une heure, ricana Jim_

_-…_

_\- Alors tu ne dis rien ? On dirait que tu es devenue muette, ou peut être as-tu reçu un sortilège de mutisme ?_

_Ce fut à ce moment que Kara comprit. Jim était au courant de tout depuis le début. Il savait qui elle était, d'où elle venait et qu'elle était une…sorcière._

_Elle raccrocha en vitesse le téléphone sans savoir que ce simple fait avait fait naître un sourire sadique sur le visage de Jim._

_Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore, le teint très pale. _

_\- Il arrive, dit-elle_

_-Qui donc Kara ?_

_\- Jim_

_\- Jim, c'est cet homme dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure ?_

_\- Oui… Il est au courant …_

_\- Au courant de quoi Kara ?_

_\- De tout, de vous, de …moi _

_Dumbledore parut prendre dix ans en quelques secondes_

_\- Kara, que t'a-t-il dit, ce Jim, au téléphone ?_

_-Il m'a dit que mr Whymper était dans un avion pour New York_

_\- Et qu'as-tu répondu ?_

_\- Rien, il m'a dit que j'avais sûrement reçu un sortilège de mutisme _

_Dumbledore comprit à l'instant même ou elle finissait sa phrase, qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort. Mais qui était Kara pour que Voldemort lui efface ses souvenirs et la place sous la surveillance constante d'un mangemort._

_\- Kara écoutes moi attentivement. Cet homme est ce qu'on appelle un mangemort, un sorcier très dangereux. Il faut que nous partions immédiatement._

_Kara resta un moment incrédule, immobile, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. _

_-Kara, répéta gentiment Dumbledore_

_Elle se réveilla soudainement et regarda Dumbledore inquiète._

_-D'accord, murmura-t-elle_

_-As-tu des affaires à prendre ?_

_\- Non je n'ai rien…_

_-Pas de vêtements ? demanda Dumbledore surpris_

_-Non, tout est à Jim_

_\- Alors donnes moi ta main Kara, nous allons y aller_

_-Attendez.._

_-Qu'y a-t-il Kara ? _

_\- Chris, je ne peux pas la laisser, toute seule…c'est mon amie_

_\- Je comprends bien Kara, amis nous devons y aller tout de suite. Je te promets que j'enverrais quelqu'un la chercher après notre arrivée à Poudlard._

_Kara acquiesça mollement et tendit sa main à Dumbledore._

_La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment. Jim entra dans la pièce pointant sa baguette magique sur Kara._

_-Dumbledore, murmura –t-il rageur_

_Dumbledore ne répondit pas et se pointa à son tour sa baguette contre lui._

_-Kara, ma chérie, si tu savais ce que çà me désole de devoir te tuer, mais peut être qu'avant le maître me laissera prendre un peu de bon temps avec toi_

_Kara ne répondit pas, et alors même qu'elle entendait Jim prononçait des mots qu'elle pensait latins, elle se sentit comme aspirée à travers un tube._

_La seconde qui suivait, elle se retrouvait au bord d'un lac. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut un immense château._

_-Bienvenue, dit Dumbledore, bienvenue à Poudlard Kara._

Cela faisait deux semaines que Kara vivait à Poudlard. Elle avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs professeurs. Une certaine mme Macgonnagal, le professeur de métamorphose qui avait l'air d'être assez stricte, mr Flitwic, le professeur de sortilèges et enchantements et un autre homme, le professeur Rogue. Oui quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas s'entendre avec lui, sûrement au fait qu'il lui ait clairement dit qu'il espérait ne pas l'avoir dans sa maison.

Quoi de mieux pour se sentir bien reçue ?

Elle regarda par la fenêtre le terrain de Quidditch. Le Quidditch était un sport qui se jouait sur ballais. Hagrid lui en avait parlé la veille. Kara trouvait cet homme doux et chaleureux.

En quelques jours elle en avait appris plus sur le monde magique que quiconque en plusieurs années.

Ce garçon, Harry Potter. Elle avait lu des dizaines d'articles sur lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un menteur, manipulateur, cherchant la célébrité et qu'il était fou, tout comme Dumbledore.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la sortant de ses pensées.

Le professeur Rogue entra et la regarda d'un air hautain.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore, m'a chargé de vous emmenez acheter vos fournitures scolaires. J'espère que vous réalisez à quel point votre petite personne me fait perdre un temps considérable.

Kara ne répondit pas. Elle se fichait complètement de ce que pensait ce Rogue d'elle. Il ne savait rien sur elle, sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et malgré tout, il se permettait de la juger.

-Sur ce, suivez moi nous allons au chemin de traverse

\- Allons nous transplaner monsieur ? demanda poliment Kara, mais néanmoins avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- En effet mlle Strange. J'espère que vous n'en profiterez pas pour vomir sur mes chaussures, car sachez qu'un tel acte, se verrait punir d'une retenue

Kara ne prit pas la peine de lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne vomissait pas.

\- Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous habiller, je vous attends dehors.

Kara attendit que Rogue sorte pour enfiler rapidement une jupe en une chemise en jeans avec un pantalon en cuir. Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon et mit des sandales. Elle sortit et rejoignit le professeur Rogue qui l'attendait plus loin.

Il lui saisit le bras violemment et elle sentit de nouveau la sensation d'être aspirée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut une rue bondée de familles, grouillant d'enfants le nez collé contre les vitrines des magasins.

-Voici le chemin de traverse, mlle Strange

**Bon alors, autant vus dire que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps :o à écrire ce chapitre que vous aurais remarqué j'espère est plus long que les deux premiers.**

**Alors à vos claviers, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews : ) !**

**J'espère que çà vous a plu quand même )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voili voilou, le 4****e**** chapitre, que j'espère tant attendu**

**Alors on en a appris un peu plus sur Kara et Jimmy. Pas encore beaucoup d'action, mais çà viendra, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les chapitres sont un peu courts, mais j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent.**

**Merci pour ta review Lucie, elle m'a bien remotivée **

Chapitre 4

Première rencontre

_Voici le chemin de traverse…_

Kara regarda avec ébahissement et intérêt la foule de personnes qui était présente dans la rue. Les enfants regardaient avec avidité un magasin du chemin ou étaient exposés des balais.

Ils demandaient à leurs parents de leur acheter la dernière version d'un balai, apparemment très performant d'après la gazette du sorcier, l'éclair de feu, qui malgré leurs supplications, qu'ils jugeait vaines et inutiles, refusaient.

Une foule de familles faisaient la queue devant un magasin, dont l'enseigne, écrite en lettres rouges, disait « Mme Guipure ».

Un toussotement la ramena à la réalité, et Kara porta son regard vers la source de cette légère perturbation.

-Si vous avez fini de regarder bêtement les magasins, il serait peut être temps d'y aller, marmonna le professeur Rogue, regardant d'un air malfaisant Kara, au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps

\- C'est vous qui me faites perdre mon temps, déclara Kara d'une voix glaciale

\- Comment osez vous, petite insolente, cria Rogue

\- Vous, comment osez vous ? Cria-t-elle hors d'elle. Depuis mon arrivée, ici, vous me haïssez, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pus vous faire ? Hurla-elle si fort, que plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine prétentieuse et arrogante. Peut être avez-vous réussi à berner le directeur, avec vos airs angéliques, mais ce n'est certainement pas mon cas.

\- Mais de quel droit vous vous permettez de me jugez ? Vous ne savez rien de moi, vous entendez, vous savez que dalle !

\- Oh détrompez vous, susurra Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une petite fille gâtée venant des Etats-Unis

Kara, suite à ces déclarations, partit dans un fou rire. Alors ce professeur Rogue, lui en voulait parcequ'il pensait qu'elle n'était qu'une gosse pourrie gâtée.

Oh quelle ironie, s'il savait pensa-t-elle. Elle ne souvint pas avoir une seule fois était gâté dans sa vie.

Peut être l'avait elle était avant ses six ans, mais si ce fut le cas, elle n'en n'avait gardé aucun souvenir. C'était vraiment frustrant.

\- Vous croyez me connaître, mais vous vous trompez, murmura froidement Kara, haut plus au point !

Rogue la considéra un instant. Et si elle disait la vérité ? Il ne savait rien d'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle venait du New Jersey, et qu'avant la venue de Dumbledore, elle ignorait tout du monde de la magie, jusqu'à même son existence.

Il songea qu'il devrait demander quelques renseignements à Dumbledore sur sa nouvelle élève.

Il se demanda dans quelle maison elle serait envoyée. Il ricana intérieurement à pensant à la possibilité qu'elle atterrisse à Serpentard. Sa maison.

Il s'arrêta dans ses songes en constatant qu'il observait la jeune fille depuis quelques minutes sans mots dire.

Kara quant à elle s'était détournée de Rogue pour observer une nouvelle petite boutique, _Ollivande_r.

Kara constata que peu d'adolescents se précipitaient là-bas, en réalité, aucun. Seuls des enfants, aux quels elle ne donnait pas plus de onze ans s'y dirigeaient.

Haussant les épaules, face à ce manque de connaissances qui l'énervait, elle se tourna vers Rogue.

\- Que fait-on ? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien

\- Je vous demande pardon ? S'étrangla Rogue

Kara qui résistait à l'envie de lui balancer à la figure une réplique sanglante, lui fit un sourire des plus angéliques, et déclara d'une voix relativement douce :

-Je vous demande si nous allons rester là, ou si nous pouvons commencer à effectuer mes achats scolaires ?

Rogue, surpris par ce changement soudain de caractère, ce retournement de situation, resta là immobile, la bouche ouverte, sans pourtant prononcer le moindre mot.

Puis remarquant que c'était là première fois depuis l'époque ou il avait été mangemort, qu'il laisser paraître ses sentiments, devant une gosse de quatorze ans, se reprit rapidement.

\- Vous avez raison mlle Strange, susurra Rogue

Sur ces mots il lui jeta une petite poche en cuire, que Kara saisit maladroitement.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Une bourse, que Poudlard offre aux élèves en difficulté, dit Rogue en savourant l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur Kara.

Vous y trouverez assez d'argent pour vos fournitures scolaires, et vos achats lors de vos sorties à Pré au Lard. Mais je vous préviens, que l'école ne cautionnera pas vos achats en cas de dégradation de votre matériel.

Evidemment, Rogue mentait. Dumbledore avait toujours accordé le bénéfice aux élèves. Et la bourse qu'il lui avait donnée ne contenait que l'argent pour le premier trimestre. Mais il était inutile pour elle de le savoir, enfin pour l'instant.

\- Avez-vous avec vous la liste de vos fournitures ?

Kara acquiesça et sortit de la poche de son jean, un petit bout de papier, plié en quatre.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous débrouillez, et quand vous en aurez fini, rejoignez moi au chaudron baveur.

Kara acquiesça à nouveau, et regarda le Rogue lui tournait le dos et partir en direction d'un bar.

Elle soupira et déplia le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

_COLLÈGE DE __POUDLARD__, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : __Albus Dumbledore__  
Commandeur du Grand-__Ordre de Merlin__  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Cher __Mlle__ Strange,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au __1__er__ septembre__, nous attendrons votre __hibou__ le __31 juillet__ au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mlle Strange, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
__Minerva McGonagall__  
Directrice-adjointe _

COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Uniforme  
Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 6), de Miranda Fauconnette  
_Histoire de la magie_, de Bathilda Tourdesac  
_Magie théorique_, de Adalbert Lasornette  
_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des 6__e__ années_, de Emeric G. Changé  
_Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, de Phyllida Augirolle  
_Potions magiques_, de Arsenius Beaulitron  
_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_, de Norbert Dragonneau  
_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_, de Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures  
1 baguette magique  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

Bon, se dit Kara, je vais commencer par la baguette magique. Elle regarda à nouveau sur sa liste pour trouver le nom du magasin, mais aucun ne s'y trouvait. Elle soupira encore une fois. Comment était-elle censée trouver ce **** de magasin. Kara se tourna et regarda autour d'elle, pour trouver quelqu'un à qui poser la question. Et malgré le fait que la rue était bondée, elle lui semblait vide. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant à la fois sursauter et tressaillir. Elle se retourna pour voir un garçon brun, portant des lunettes rondes, et une trace sur son front attirant son attention. Une cicatrice, en forme d'éclair. – Tu as l'air perdue, dit-il gentiment Kara le regarda un instant, puis répondit, un sourire aux lèvres. – Je le suis, en fait ! Harry sourit à son tour et regarda Kara. Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. – Alors tu cherches quelque chose, ou quelqu'un ? - Oui, eu, je viens acheter une baguette, mais il y a pas le nom sur cette foutue liste. Kara tenait dans sa main sa liste comme si elle tenait une carte. – Ah tu cherches une baguette ? demanda Harry surpris, Et bien tu peux en trouver chez Ollivander. – Ah, merci. Au fait, je m'appelle Kara, Kara Strange, lui dit-elle - Et, moi Harry, Harry Potter, lui répondit-il en lui tendant la main qu'elle s'empressa de serrer. – Oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi dans la gazette du sorcier

Aussitôt, Harry détourna le regard. Kara ne comprit pas son attitude.

\- Bon et bien, je dois y aller. Au revoir

Harry se retourna et commença à partir. Kara le suivit et lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Et mais c'est quoi çà ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme çà ? C'est parce que je t'ai dit que j'ai lu des trucs sur toi dans la Gazette ?

\- Regardes dans la gazette et tu trouveras la réponse toute seule, cria-t-il hors de lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je les croyais, murmura froidement Kara,

Sur çà elle lui lâcha le poignet, rompant l'étrange sensation qui s'était emparée d'elle et se dirigea vers Ollivander.

**The end pour ce chapitre**

**Une rencontre un peu froide pour Kara et Harry, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne durera peut être pas toute la fic. Bientôt l'arrivée de Mr Malefoy Drago !**

**Une petite review par là ne fait de mal à personne, surtout pas à l'auteur, alors n'hésitez pas.**

**Je ne pense pas poster bientôt, je suis en pleine écriture d'un livre (si ,si c'est vrai) pour un concours avec à la clef la publication **

**Bon ben voilà, tout est dit alors smack smack **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Kara se dirigea vers la boutique d' Ollivander à la recherche d'une baguette magique. Elle avait été déçue par le comportement d'Harry mais ne l'admettrait jamais.

Cela ne ferait qu'accentuer l'animosité que le professeur Rogue éprouvait déjà à son égard.

Et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle franchit le seuil du magasin.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Kara. Eh oh ? Il y a quelqu'un ?!

Personne ne lui répondit et Kara s'apprêta à repartir quand un toussotement dans son dos la fit sursauter.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle ?

\- Kara, çà suffira

\- Dans ce cas, miss Kara, il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu auparavant, pourtant votre visage me semble familier.

\- Je pense que vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est la première fois que je viens au Royaume Uni, alors…

\- Et d'où venez vous, si je puis me permettre ?

\- Des Etats-Unis. Eu, ce n'est pas que cette discussion m'ennuie, mais je suis un peu pressée

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Alors, je vais vous faire essayer plusieurs baguettes. Tenez, continua-t-il en lui tendant une baguette.

Kara s'en saisit, et à peine l'eut elle effleurée qu'elle commença à chauffer avant de se désintégrer sous ses yeux.

\- D'habitude, je n'ai pas la poigne si forte…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le bois de cerisier a du mal régir au contact de votre peau, mais ce n'est pas bien grave.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Sachez mademoiselle, que ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit sa baguette, mais la baguette qui choisit son sorcier !

Nous allons essayer celle-ci… Bois de chêne et ventricule de dragon

Kara attrapa le bout de bois que lui tendait l'homme et l'agita vers un vase qui explosa en mille morceaux.

\- Non, non, certainement pas. A moins que, celle-ci

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique et attrapa une boite qui se trouvait en haut d'une étagère.

Kara la prit dans ses mains, et une douce chaleur se diffusa en elle avant qu'un faisceau lumineux n'entoure son corps.

\- Et bien, je crois que nous avons trouvé ce qu'il vous faut. Bois de saule et croc de basilic…

\- Basilic, le serpent ? S'étonna Kara

\- Oui, mais le surprenant c'est sa provenance…

\- Pourquoi ? D'où est-ce qu'il vient ?

\- Un jeune homme il y a longtemps est venu me le vendre. Ce jeune homme a mal tourné, très mal tourné. Je pense que vous savez de qui il s'agit.

\- Voldemort

\- Oui, vous savez qui. Je vous conseillerais de ne parler de ceci à personne, pour votre propre sécurité…

\- Oui, oui

Kara quitta le magasin après avoir payé, toujours aussi perturbée par ce que lui avait révélé Ollivander. Sa baguette avait appartenu à Lord Voldemort, et ça n'avait rien de rassurant.


End file.
